Trigonometri, Awal Segalanya
by Septenyet
Summary: Ulangan trigonometri cukup bikin Kiba puyeng... apa yang bakala dia lakukan, ya...? ShikaKiba


Monkey Loses Bananas Trigonometri, Awal Segalanya

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: OOC as always, GAJE, ANEH, ABAL, SHONEN AI!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

##############################################

"Menyebalkan!" kata-kata itu didendangkannya dengan frekuensi tetap, 2 menit sekali. Segitu bencinya dengan matematika kah, ia? Jujur, tidak. Matematika adalah mata pelajaran yang disukainya. Tapi... ini trigonometri! Materi yang paling ia benci yang menjadi bagian dari yang disukainya. Rasanya kebenciannya sudah di ubun-ubun kepala Inuzuka muda itu. Melihat serentetan angka, huruf, dan garis yang entah kenapa sangat dimengerti oleh murid lain. Terutama Uchiha brengsek tak tahu diri itu. Dengan mudahnya ia menyelesaikan soal yang tertera di papan putih di depan kelas itu.

"Cih!" Kiba melepar pandangan muak pada pemuda yang dipuja-puja gadis seantero Konoha High School itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, seruan riang para murid menggema ketika melodi indah mengalun dari pengeras suara. Waktu pulang telah tiba! Yey!

Tepat sebelum meninggalkan kelas, Kurenai menitipkan pesan pada penghuni kelas XII A 5,

"Besok Ibu akan mengadakan ulangan Trigonometri! Pesiapkan diri kalian sebaik-baiknya!". Sungguh pesan yang tak ingin didengar telinga si maniak anjing. Setelah guru berambut panjang itu meninggalkan kelas, Kiba mengerang sejadi-jadinya.

"Kenapa harus ada trigonometri di matematika sih? Emang bisa buat ngitung duit apa?" seloroh Kiba, yang ketularan Kakuzu, dengan jengkelnya. Tak peduli dengan polusi suara yang di timbulkan teman sebangkunya, Shino berkemas pulang.

Shino merasa ada yang memperhatikannya dari belakang. Sebenarnya dia tahu siapa yang mempunyai aura pandangan yang intens(?) itu, hanya untuk memastikan saja. Semoga anak anjing itu tak bertingkah aneh, doanya dalam hati. Dan tak perlu beribu-ribu penjelasan dengan rangkaian kata manis, Shino bisa menebak apa maksud dari pandangan itu.

"Maaf, Kiba. Aku ada ritual keluarga malam ini," tolaknya. Yup, selama ini Kiba selalu minta tolong Shino untuk mengajarinya setiap ada ulangan matematika bab trigonometri. Mendengar hal itu wajahnya langsung ditekuk. Cemberut. Kiba tahu apa yang dimaksud ritual keluarga oleh Shino. Itu hanya semacam pertemuan keluarga untuk membahas habitat serangga yang mulai punah. Maka dari itu, cinta Shino pada serangganya lebih dari ulangan besok. Terlebih lagi, dia cukup menguasai trigonometri.

"OK. Aku pulang duluan. Sekali lagi maaf ya, sob!" Shino pamit setelah selesai merapikan tasnya.

Kiba pun terpaksa pulang sendirian. Teman seperjalanannya, yang juga merangkap teman sebangkunya telah meninggalkannya tanpa memberi harapan untuk ulangan besok. Huh, mesti minta bantuan siapa lagi ya...? Naruto? Dia kan lemah di bidang eksak. Mana mungkin aku minta bantuannya. Lagipula, memang sudah jadi kebiasaan anak pirang jabrik itu mengulang, atau bahasa kerennya ikut remidial tes. Bahkan tak jarang pula dia dapat jam tambahan eksklusif bareng Chouji dan yang lain. Sementara duo jenius (baca: Sasuke dan Neji) menyebalkan itu, mana mau menolongnya. Kiba kan benci banget sama mereka.

Ngomongin soal Chouji, sepertinya pria tambun itu ada di sebuah toko penjual kudapan murah yang tak jauh didepan Kiba. Kayaknya dia berniat memborong semua kue itu. Di belakangnya, Shikamaru misuh-misuh menyuruh Chouji untuk cepat pulang. Eh, Shikamaru? Sepertinya Kiba melupakan sesuatu tentang mantan teman sekelasnya itu deh. Apa ya? Kiba mencoba membuka kembali kenangannya sewaktu kelas X dan XI. Ah, benar! Shikamaru kan juga jenius! Hanya saja dia itu...er...pemalas. jadi, walaupun IQ-nya sampai 200-an, dia tetep kalah sama dua ningrat narsis itu.

Buru-buru Kiba meraih tangan Shikamaru dan memandangnya dengan jutsu andalannya, puppy eyes. Siapapun pasti luluh jika sudah melihatnya. Kecuali Shino tentunya, dia kan udah kebal!

"Shikamaru! Kau Dewa Penolongku. Kau cahaya yang mengalihkan duniaku dari kegelapan. Kau bintang yang bersinar dikala malam kelam menjemput. Kau..." Kiba terus berceloteh lebay. Tak mempedulikan berpasang-pasang mata yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Chouji pun sampai mangap dibuatnya.

"Langsung saja Kiba, apa maumu?" pemuda berambut nanas itu menghentikan celoteh Kiba yang semakin nggak jelas.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi tutorku malam ini saja. Besok Kurenai-sensei ngadain ulangan trigonometri. Kau tahu sendiri kan betapa idiotnya aku jika sudah bertemu dengan sin, cos, tan, atau semacamnya. Jadi, kumohon..." Kiba menaikkan intensitas puppy eyes-nya berharap Shikamaru terbujuk.

'Hh, padahal tinggal minta tolong saja. Kenapa sampai lebay gini sih? Merepotkan...'batinnya. Dan untuk menjawab permintaan Kiba, Shikamaru hanya mengangguk. Dan tak ketinggalan pula kata-kata trade marknya,

"Merepotkan...". Tapi, Kiba tahu. Shikamaru tulus menolongnya.

"Terima kasih, Shika. Nanti malam jam 7, aku akan datang. Jangan pergi, ya...!" Kiba melepas genggaman tangannya pada Shikamaru dan tersenyum. Setelahnya, dia pun pergi. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang membatu di tempatnya. Tampak ada semburat merah muda melintang di wajahnya. Hua, Shikamaru tersihir oleh senyuman Kiba. Sepertinya tanpa perlu diberitahukan pun pembaca sudah pasti dapat menyimpulkannya secara gamblang.

Shikamaru menyukai Kiba. Walaupun Shika-nya belum sadar sepenuhnya. Seringkali Chouji yang mengolok-oloknya supaya dia tak usah munafik untuk mengakui perasaannya ke Kiba. Ngomong – ngomong soal Chouji, cowok pecinta makanan itu sudah selesai urusan dengan penjual makanan di kios tadi. Kini dia sedang memperhatikan Shikamaru yang masih saja bengong sepeninggalan Kiba.

"Selamat berjuang ya, Shikamaru! Ini kesempatan bagus lho. Orang tuamu keluar kota kan...?" Chouji menepuk bahu Shikamaru untuk menyadarkannya.

"Ah? Oh... sepertinya akan merepotkan jika aku hanya berdua dengannya. Chouji sebaiknya kau ikut juga. Kau juga besok ada ulangan kan?"

"Shikamaru, sejak kapan kau menawarkan sesuatu tanpa diminta?" apa yang dikatakan Chouji benar. Sebelumnya dia tak pernah menawarkan apa pun. Karena kebanyakan dialah yang harus dibujuk supaya mau. Di depan Chouji dia benar-benar kelihatan idiot.

"Lagipula, aku tak mau mengganggu acara kalian malam ini..."

"Ck, merepotkan..." Shikamaru hanya mengeluarkan kata-kata trade marknya. Tapi sebenarnya Shika bahagia banget waktu tahu Kiba memintanya mengajari trigonometri. Dan hal ini yang tahu hanya Chouji.

(^_^)

TING...TONG... Bel pintu rumah keluarga Nara berbunyi. Shikamaru, yang nyaris saja terlelap, bangun menuju pintu dan membukanya. Sosok yang tak asing lagi baginya, tampak dengan senyuman terlebar yang dia punya. Untung saja Shikamaru masih punya pengendalian diri. Jadi, wajahnya yang agak merah itu tak terlihat jelas.

"Ku kira kau tak jadi datang..." Shikamaru menyambut Kiba.

"Mana mungkin! Besok kan pertaruhan hidup dan matiku melawan Kurenai-sensei!" heran deh, malam-malam begini Kiba masih saja semangat.

"Baiklah, masuk!" Shikamaru agak bergeser memberikan ruang untuk Kiba masuk. Wangi Casablanca tercium oleh hidung Shikamaru ketika Kiba melewatinya. Wangi yang casual.

"Shika, kita ke kamarmu saja, ya? Di sini kurang nyaman," Kiba mengusulkan hal yang paling Shikamaru takutkan. Bagaimana bisa dia dengan entengnya berada di kamar berdua sementara dia sendiri sedang punya masalah dengan pengendalian diri. Tapi, apalah daya. Hanya anggukan kepala yang Shikamaru berikan sebagai jawabannya. Kiba terlihat begitu gembira dengan keputusan Shikamaru.

Kiba merasa aneh berada di kamar Shikamaru. Rasanya asing. Mana tercium sedikit bau rokok.

"Shika, kau merokok ya?" hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut pemilik tato segitiga di kedua pipinya. Kembali, Shikamaru hanya mengangguk. Kiba hanya menghela nafas. Diperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kamar Shikamaru cukup. Ah, bukan. Sangat rapi. Mungkin itu karena ibunya yang selalu cerewet. Dan Shika tak mau repot diceramahi ibunya itu. Setidaknya begitulah spekulasi Kiba.

Di tengah-tengah ruangan, terdapat meja dengan ukuran sedang berbentuk lingkaran. Tanpa permisi, Kiba langsung menghampiri meja tersebut dan mulai mengeluarkan 'peralatan perang' miliknya. Shikamaru hanya memandang takjub pada pemuda hiperaktif ini.

"OK! Kita mulai darimana?" pertanyaan Kiba otomatis membuat Shikamaru sadar dari ketakjubannya.

"Bagian mana yang tak kau pahami?"

"Semuanya!" jawab Kiba tegas.

"Hh, merepotkan... Baiklah, kita mulai dari awal..." Shikamaru pun menghampiri Kiba dan duduk tepat diseberangnya.

Selama pembelajaran, Kiba benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Huh, asal Shikamaru tahu saja. Kiba juga punya perasaan kepada pemuda berambut nanas itu. Malangnya, kedua manusia maniak ini sama-sama naifnya. Kiba takut dianggap aneh dan dijauhi oleh yang lain. Sedangkan Shikamaru takut kalau Kiba itu normal dan homophobia. Bisa gawat kalau itu beneran terjadi.

Awal Kiba menyukai Shikamaru adalah ketika kelas XI baru saja masuk. Dia tak menyangka akan sekelas dengan orang yang hobinya mengeluh dan berkata 'merepotkan' itu. Mana dipaksa sebangku lagi. Tapi, semakin hari, Kiba semakin mengenal Shikamaru dengan segala kepandaiannya. Shikamaru bukan orang pandai yang suka cari muka di depan guru. Dia apa adanya. Bagai awan yang berarak dilangit yang selalu Shikamaru lihat. Begitu bebas. Dia iri.

"Jadi, kau paham Kiba?" pertanyaan Shikamaru membuat khayalan Kiba menghilang dengan cepat. Bagaimana tidak! Shikamaru bertanya tapi sambil mukul kepala Kiba pakai buku. Habisnya, ditanyain daritadi tak dijawab-jawab.

"Ah, eh... yang mana?" Kiba pasang tampang inosen.

"Jadi, dari tadi kau tak memperhatikanku?"

"Hehe, maaf! Bisa ulangi lagi...?"

"Merepotkan..."

"Berhenti mengeluh, Shika!" Kiba selalu memprotes kebiasaan Kiba satu ini. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, ada maksud lain dari kata-kata Shikamaru. Seperti, 'merepotkan jika kau terlalu lama disini. Bisa-bisa kuterkam kau'.

"Kalau kau bengong terus, bisa-bisa kau dapat detensi dari Kurenai-sensei besok karena nilaimu yang jelek itu."

"Baik, baik. Aku akan konsentrasi," Kiba misuh-misuh dan mulai mendengarkan penjelasan Shikamaru dengan serius. Dia tak mau harus mengerjakan soal neraka(trigonometri) berjumlah ratusan kalau dia mendapat nilai di bawah standar. Sepertinya begitulah gambaran detensi dari Kurenai-senseinya.

Pada bagian akhir, Kiba benar-benar salah langkah terus dalam mengerjakan soal yang dibuat oleh Shikamaru. Penghapus pensil yang ia gunakan untuk mengoreksi cara yang kurang tepat pun terlempar ke arah Shikamaru. Salahkan Shikamaru yang membuat Kiba kesal setengah mati karena soal-soal itu benar-benar rumit. Dasar cerdas!

Shikamaru yang sigap langsung menangkap penghapus itu ditelapak tangannya. Sedangkan Kiba yang punya reflek bagus pun langsung melesat maju. Maksudnya mau menangkap penghapus tersebut. Tapi sudah keduluan Shikamaru. Akhirnya yang ia tangkap malah tangan Shikamaru.

Kedua mata pun bertemu. Semburat merah muda mulai tampak di kedua pipi pemuda itu. Karena, selain tangan mereka, jarak wajah mereka juga tak begitu jauh. Hanya beberapa sentimeter. Sampai-sampai hembusan nafas keduanya terasa menerpa wajah. Shikamaru yang langsung mendapatkan kembali pertahanan dirinya pun langsung merangkak mundur.

'Hampir saja! Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah...' Shikamaru bergumam dalam hati.

"Em... maaf. Aku tak sengaja tadi," Kiba mengatakannya sambil menunduk. Sepertinya Kiba juga sedang melakukan pengendalian diri. Menahan rona merahnya agar tidak semakin merebak. Kamar Shikamaru hening untuk beberapa saat. Kiba mencari arah lain agar pandangan matanya tak bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Pandangannya tertuju pada jam dinding di kamar Shikamaru.

'Jam 11. Gawat. Nee-san pasti khawatir di rumah.'

"Shika, sepertinya aku sudah cukup mengerti. Ini sudah larut. Aku harus cepat pulang," Kiba mengatakannya sambil beres-beres barangnya. Shikamaru pun sudah kembali normal.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau harus mau kuantar pulang," Shikamaru pun bangun dan mengikuti Kiba yang sudah samapi di pintu kamarnya.

"Eh, tapi..."

"Sudahlah, ayo!" Shikamaru menggandeng tangan kiri tuan dari Akamaru itu. Kiba sih, senang-senang saja dalam hati.

Selama perjalanan, Shikamaru tak berniat melepas pergelangan tangan Kiba. Pemuda Nara itu sudah menetapkan untuk mengakhiri masa penyiksaan perasaannya. Selama ini dia menyukai Kiba tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaan Kiba. Dia ingin sekali mengetahui perasaan maniak anjing itu dan bersedia menerima segala konsekuensinya.

Rumah Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya berjarak 20 menit jalan kaki. Jadi, tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di deapn kediaman Inuzuka. Dengan berat hati, Shikamaru melepas pergelangan tangan Kiba.

"Um... Shikamaru. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku benar-benar..." belum selesai kalimat Kiba, Shikamaru langsung mencium pipinya. Siapa sih yang tak kaget menerima serangan langsung?

"Shika...?"

"Aku menyukaimu... Sebaiknya kau tahu. Kau itu sudah membuatku repot tahu! Membuatku nggak bisa tidur hanya karena mikirin kamu. Membuatku mencuci sepraiku kalau kau muncul dalam mimpiku. Dan kau tahu? Itu terjadi selama 2 tahun lebih. Kau benar-benar membuatku repot!" walaupun Shikamaru mengatakannya dengan nada kesal, tapi sembuarat merah itu tah bisa dihentikan si jenius yang memalingkan muka dari Kiba.

Kiba yang paham arah pembicaraan itu pun hanya tersenyum. Peasaannya bagai dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang sedang mekar.

"Aku juga!" kalimat Kiba sukses membuat Shikamaru bengong.

"Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama. Huh, kupikir hanya aku yang dibuat gila oleh si jenius yang suka ngomong merepotkan. Ternyata tidak," Kiba mengakhiri kalimatnya denga senyuman yang lebih lebar. Senyum yang membuat Shikamaru jatuh hati saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Jadi...?" Shikamaru masih berusaha memastikan.

"Ya, aku juga menyukaimu tuan jenius," Kiba memandang ke dalam mata Shikamaru.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menyusul mereka," Shikamaru sudah mulai tenang dan mendekat pada Kiba.

"Mereka?"

"Gaara dan Naruto, Neji dan Sasuke..."

"Eh? Mereka juga?"

Shikamaru hanya menangguk.

'Dasar! Jadi untuk apa aku khawatir tentang mereka? Mereka juga sama, kan?' Kiba berkata dalam hati.

"Baiklah! Kalau besok kau selamat dari detensi, aku akan mentraktirmu. Sudah malam. Aku pulang. Oyasumi..." Shikamaru mengecup puncak kepala Kiba yang lebih rendah darinya. Dan setelah itu berjalan meninggalkan Kiba dan menuju rumahnya. Ia yakin, pasti besok ia harus mencuci seprainya lagi. Hah, merepotkan.

Kiba pun masuk ke rumahnya dengan perasaan senang. Paling tidak, dia harus berterima kasih pada Kurenai-senseinya. Dengan dia mengadakan ulangan trigonometri, dia bisa dekat dengan Kiba. Bahkan mengetahui perasaannya.

#################################################

OMAKE

"SHIKA! Aku selamat dari detensi!" Kiba tiba-tiba saja datang ke kelas Shikamaru yang berjarak 3 ruang kelas darinya. Shikamaru yang lagi enak-enakan tidur langsung saja terbangun dan melihat senyum puas tergambar di wajah kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah janji akan mentraktirku. Sekarang aku menagihnya!" Kiba semangat sekali berkoar-koar di depan Shikamaru.

"Hm, hanya nilai 80," Shikamaru mengatakannya dengan nada mengejek. Standar Kurenai-sensei itu 78. Jadi, nilai Kiba hanya lebih sedikit.

"Hei, aku sudah bersusah payah tahu! Sampai merendahkan diri padamu untuk mengajariku dan dapat nilai lebih 2 itu," Kiba menjulurkan lidahnya di akhir kalimat.

"Shika. Ajak dia kencan dengan kami saja nanti malam. Biar jadi triple date. Kan banyak orang semakin rame!" Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping mereka menyarankan hal aneh tersebut dengan ringannya.

"Heh? Darimana kau...?" Kiba bingung. Bagaimana mungkin kabarnya bisa merebak secepat itu?

"Chouji..." jawab Naruto enteng. Naruto memang sekelas dengan Shikamaru. Jadi, jangan heran kalau dia bisa tiba-tiba ada di sana.

"Bukankah besok giliran kita yang ulangan trigonometri? Jangan anggap remeh Kurenai-sensei," Chouji yang juga teman sekelas Shikamaru pun ikut bergerombol.

"Baiklah! Malam ini batal. Nanti malam aku akan minta Gaara untuk mengajariku! Semangat-ttebayou!" setelah mengucapkannya Naruto pun melesat ke kelas Gaara yang tepat berada disamping kelasnya.

Heh, lagi-lagi trigonometri. Apa hal itu akan berhenti suatu saat ketika ia tak sekolah lagi? Bagi Kiba, trigonometri adalah hal yang menguntungkan walaupun itu sangat menyebalkan! Tapi, selama ada Shikamaru, semuanya pasti beres.

######################THE#END#####################

Author's Note Time!

Hue hue hue... ampuni saya pecinta Sho-Ai... saya memang nggak bakat bikin romance. Jadi maaf kalo terkesan memaksa romancenya. Mana Shika-nya OOC banget. Ampuni saya pecinta Shika... Kibanya juga kayak cewek banget... huhuhu, fic gagal nih... saya juga mohon maaf atas perubahan gaya penulisan saya. Maaf banget...

Review dari para readers dan senpai sangat berharga buat saya untuk lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!^_^

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


End file.
